Insanity runs in my family
by XXskittles89XX
Summary: Alex and Lily were sisters of the closest nature, they were twins, and childhood friends of Francis shay. When Lily is involved in an attack causing her serious harm it pushes Alex's already fragile mind over the edge. With Francis begging her to do the right thing in one ear and the Kray twins giving her i deas in the other who can she turn to now she doesn't have Lily.
1. Chapter 1

"Will you please promise me one thing won't you Alex?" My closest friend asked as I sipped tea quitely in her kitchen. I smiled softly and looked at her over my cup, with an incline of my head I urged her to carry on.

"Lily. I am worried about her coming home, will you promise me you won't let yourself fall back into your bad habits when she returns?" She continued her eyes filled with worry.

"Francis dear, Lily may be my sister, but I am not going to follow her into a useless battle" I laughed before placing my cup down gently.

"That's what you said last time and as so many times before, Lily swaggers in starts a fight which you then have to finish for her. I know how it works Alex, I see the same loyalty in my Reggie for his brother Ronnie. It's apparently a twin thing" she said with a slight sigh.

She had spoken to me about the man she was courting Reggie and his twin brother Ronnie, I'm not sure what she wanted from me when she confided in me. After all she was preaching to a preacher, I understood the loyalty Reggie had for Ronnie and vice versa. It was something only a twin would understand.

"Francis, there is bond between twins especially identical twins that can not be broken. You must understand that if your to ever have a relationship with Reggie" I said softly placing my hands on hers "it would be undeniably cruel if you were to ask him to choose between you and his brother" I finished giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Alex, you should come and meet Reggie, I have spoke of you to him and he is keen to meet you. Even more so when I told him you were a twin as well" Francis grinned happily, practically begging me with her eyes.

"Fine OK, I have an hour before I have to collect Lily. If you are that desperate to introduce me to him then I can go now" I sighed with a playful smile.

Francis's face almost split in half with a smile when I agreed, she shot around the table and threw her arms around my neck tightly. I laughed softly and placed my hands over her hands, a knock at the door broke our embrace and Francis gasped softly and stepped forward.

"That's Reg's knock" she beamed before dashing down the hall, she stopped at the door and straightened her dress; receiving a short laugh from me before she opened up the door.

I could make out a man's voice drifted down to the kitchen, followed by Francis's laugh. I rolled my eyes slightly at her girlish flirting.

"Alex! Come meet Reg" Francis called from the door an evident smile on her face.

With a slight roll of my eyes I rose from my seat before rounding the table and heading towards the front door, just before I reached it I was almost ploughed down by Francis's older brother Frankie.

"Hello Alexandra" he smiled with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Honestly Frankie, how many times must I tell you call my Alex. No need for formalities with us" I smiled patting his shoulder and carried on to Francis.

"Reggie, I want you to meet my oldest friend. Alex Lea" Francis grinned as I neared the door, she hooked her hand under my elbow and yanked me forward; almost throwing me to the floor at Reggie's feet.

With a quick glance she quickly let go and offered me a cheeky grin, a grin I couldn't help but return. I turned and gave my attention to the man in the doorstep, and offered him a soft smile.

"Hello Reggie, I have heard a lot about you" I said happily as I offered my hand to shake, which was quickly turned and a kiss was placed on my back of my hand.

"As I you Miss Lea" he smiled.

I laughed softly and reached for my bag which I had placed by the front door, before stepping out of the door to the street. My lack of height being revealed, when I couldn't even see over Reggie's shoulder.

"Well well, Francis. Looks like you found yourself a real gentleman, don't let him slip away now will you" I laughed patting her hand "now if you'll please excuse me I must go and collect Lily" I smiled before stepping away from the love birds, and strolling towards my old realiabe car. Turned the engine over and pulled away, while saving to a nervous looking Francis.

"I'll be fine Francis, Lily is a teddy bear" I yelled out of my car window with a laugh.

Lily was finally coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

There she was, my partner in crime, my mirror image.

A shrill whistle from me was all that was needed to catch her attention, she turned and her sky blue eyes looked onto my identical ones. A huge grin spread over her face and she rushed across train station and threw herself at me, my arms snaked around her back and a contented smile played across my lips.

"Missed you Alex" she signed pulling back to loom me in the face "father sends his love" she added as she linked her SRM though mine and shouldered her bag.

"On Lily, I really don't know why you waste your time with him. He is a waste of space, who only cares about himself" I sighed with a shake of my head.

"Because Alex he's our dad, we don't get another. I think you should talk to him" Lily said softly squeezing my arm.

"Not going to happen Lily, you know we can't be in the same room without trying to kill each other. By all means Lily go on seeing him, but do not expect the same for me" I lectured calmly

Our talks turned quickly from the man she called father to catching up, before long we were parking the car outside our mother's house. Our laughter ringing from the car, my eyes full of fun and love I glanced at my sister before pushing her shoulder and climbing out of the car.

"Alex!" Called the voice of my third favourite person in the world, Francis.

I turned with a warm smile just in time to steady myself before she threw her arms around me, I closed my arms around her and glanced up to see Reggie laughing softly at us. I smiled and gave him a quick wave which he returned, I patted Francis on the shoulder and turned to follow Lily who'd already entered the house; only to have Francis grab my arm.

"Please don't forget what we spoke about Alex. I worry about you, please don't give me reason to worry" she muttered softly.

"Francis please I'm fine, I am going to be fine. You have no reason to worry at all" I smiled patting her cheek with a wink, before turning and entering the house.

I knew she wouldn't not worry, it had taken Francis actually one hour before she knocked on the door inviting me and Lily out to a club. Not to just any club either but to Reggie and his brothers, no doubt so she could keep an eye on Lily and me. I mean you have one mental breakdown and everyone thinks your made of glass.

It didn't take a lot of convincing to get Lily to come out, so at half 8 we were walking into the club flanked by Francis's brother, the first thing I noticed was the amount of people there; secondly was my name being shouted across club. Next thing I knew my arm was grabbed by Francis, I in turn grabbed Lily's hand and allowed myself to be draged though the crowd, I in turn dragged Lily.

"Look who's here Reggie, Alex and her sister Lily" she beamed pulling me forward as I pulled Lily with me.

My smiled softly at reggie, before my eyes landed on Ronnie his brother. Twins. Ronnie laughed happily as his eyes darted between myself and Lily.

"Twins Reg, identical twins" Ronnie laughed while clapping his hands.

"Yes, we have been told we look alike, but I guess it takes a twin to know a twin" I laughed softly.

"I like her Reggie, she seems like a good laugh" Ronnie laughed.

That's how the friendship with Ronnie kray began.


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the entire evening happily chatting Ronnie and Reggie, getting to know the boys Francis was getting herself involved with. They seemed like alright guys, Ronnie was a little out there; but who was I too judge. On top of that my eyes were constantly sweeping the club keeping my eyes on Lily, as small as she was she could cause trouble remarkably quickly.

"So tell me Alex, why haven't I seen you around lately" Ronnie asked leaning over as Reggie went to dance with Francis.

I peeled my eyes away from Lily who was flirting like she does, gave Ronnie a smile before taking a swig of my drink.

"Well Ronnie Kray, you haven't seen me in a while because I haven't been around" I laughed "I've been away, for my..." I began but was cut off by a yell. Not just any yell, Lily.

Quick as a flash I was on my feet scanning looking for my twin sister, it didn't take me long. I spotted her being pulled towards the door by some guy, I'd never seen him before, but my guess he didn't take to well to being told to move on by Lily.

"Excuse me" I said to Ronnie before sliding around the table and hurrying towards the door, I could hear Francis calling my name in desperation.

I turned and locked my eyes with hers for a split second, telling her I was sorry. Before spinning on my heels and carrying on after Lily. I did notice though Ronnie slide out from the table, and Reggie step forward towards me. But I had no time see what they were doing, Lily needed me.

I burst though the door of the club, my head spinning left and right until finally I spotted them. This guy was dragging Lily down the street, practically carrying her. My face instantly scowled, and my fisted balled up and my nostrils flared. With the anger now flowing though me, all I saw was red.

"Hey! You deaf!? Can't you hear the lady saying no!" I yelled as I stalked after them, I was faintly aware of the door banging behind me.

Then the man who had his grubby hands on my sister made the biggest mistake, he laughed at me. Gave me a up down look before turning away. His second mistake, I growled slightly under my breath before storming after them. As I caught up I gathered all my strength and shoved him as hard as I could, as he turned I swung with a devastating right hook connecting spot on with his jaw. He stumbled back before tripping and landing on his backside.

"Now, fuck off!" I snarled before grabbing lily's wrist and turning, to be met with two pairs of clapping hands.

My still hazy with anger eyes locked onto the Kray twins, my eyes quickly cleared and I offered them a genuine smile.

"That's quite a right hook you have Alex" Reggie laughed patting my shoulder.

I smiled happily at them before turning to glare at Lily, giving her a glare that would make even the hardest man's blood run cold. She knew I would always save her skin, the problem was, what happens when I'm not there to save it?

The hardest thing about walking back into that club, was the look I received from Francis. I felt like a was a child who had disobeyed her mother, I gave her an apologetic smile and fixed my glass to her before being pulled back into the chat I was having with Ronnie. This time with Lily safely by my side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope your enjoying my little story, the chapters will get longer soon so keep an eye out :-)**

The next day I found out the grubby guy who had his hands all over Lily was called Martin Hopes, I also found out that Ron and Reg had roughed him up for messing around at their bar. If one thing good came out of that confrontation between me and Martin, it was the Lea twins will always have each other's back and one of us has a nasty right hook.

Although Lily was one for starting trouble, she was not a fighter; she was far from. Me on the other hand had quick fists and a short temper, people where always surprised to find I was a fighter. But like Francis said to me once, looks can be deceiving.

Deceiving I was, at barely 5 feet and weighing just over 100 pounds I didn't look like much of a threat, but what I lacked in size I made up for in pure fighting spirit and speed.

"Alex? Can I have a quick word?" I turned to the voice and sighed softly when I came face to face with Reggie, of course Francis would send him to talk to me.

"Of course Reg, what can I do for you?" I asked softly.

He quickly fell into step with me and walked at my side with his hands in his pockets.

"Let me guess, Francis is worried about me, she wants to make sure I am ok? Well I can assure you I am ok" I smiled.

"Yes Alex she is worried about you, apparently last night wasn't the first time you've smacked someone for messing with Lily. Now Alex I know all about the loyalty of twins after all I am one, but you have to be careful, you never know who you might be getting involved with" Reggie sighed before patting my shoulder and striding off.

I rolled my eyes at his retreating back before carrying onto meet the reason behind our little chat, Lily.

"Right, you. We have got to talk" I snarled as I entered my mother's kitchen which currently sat Lily.

Lily's eyes shot up and her face instantly fell, she knew this was coming and she knew I'd come down on her hard. She jumped out of her chair quick as a flash, to make a quick exit if she needed to I surpose.

"Lily this has got to stop,I have promised people I won't fight for you any more, and then the first night your back you make me break that promise" I ranted " and before you give me to, I didn't ask you to get involved speech. Your my sister, what was I meant to do! Sort it, before I do" I yelled before storming from the house and slamming the door behind me.

I very rarely lost it with Lily, but when I did it is always brutal. I had learnt a while ago my best course of action as to say my piece and leave, other it ended up as a fist fight; that she always lost. All I wanted was for her to take things alittle more seriously, I swung my head back and collided with the front door causing me to curse quietly.

How was I going to keep little miss trouble maker out of trouble, I yelled loudly before kicking away from the door and wondered down the street. I was in dire need of a stiff drink, I had been promised a round by Ronnie at the club last night. That's were I was heading.


	5. Chapter 5

Now I wasn't one for admitting when I was wrong, I normally just ignored it and hoped it would go away on its own. This time though, it wouldn't go away. Francis was right about Lily, I would always save her skin even if it risked my own. The night I had thumped Martin showed that, but apparently she hadn't learnt her lesson. The very same week she was up to her old tricks again, causing trouble and mischief. Unfortunately this time I was having tea with Francis, the twins and Violet their mother. A loud bang on the front door had both twins on their feet instantly, but it was my name that was yelled though the door. All eyes were on me, I gulped under the pressure before apologising and hurrying to the door. As I swung it open a small scream escaped my mouth as Lily fell at my feet, followed by the thundering footsteps of Ron and Reg. Her face was bruised and bloody, someone had given her quite a beating. I couldn't take my eyes off her, my fingers made their way to stroke the side of her face on their own accord; as a few stray tears escaped my eyes.

That was when I noticed the piece of paper screwed up in her hand, leaning over I gently took it and moved slightly so Lily could rest her head on my lap, before unfolding the note with haste.

'Let this be a warning, next time we won't be so nice'

I read it twice before I ringed hand appeared by my head and took the note from me, someone had attacked lily. Someone had attacked Lily, someone who knew to strike when I wasn't around. Thats when my eyes drifted down to her abdomen, blood was seeping from her cloths. Carefully lifting her shirt my eyes landed on a deep knife wound. My brain wasn't working properly, my twin sister was sat in my arms after being attacked. Something clicked in the back of my mind, while an animalistic snarl sounded from my throat. I moved Lily slightly so she was sat in the doorway of the krays, and almost leapt from the house. Anger did not begin to explain what I was feeling, it was more like blind rage.

"Alex!" I heard someone shout, but my mind was so clouded I had no clue where it came, not that I cared.

My arm was suddenly pulled back causing me to stumble a few steps backwards, my head span round fury swirling in my eyes. Reggie had pulled me back, no doubt on Francis's request.

"I know, I would feel exactly the same if someone jumped Ron, but your walking in blind. You have no idea what your getting into. Let me and Ron do some digging we'll find out what happened to Lily" he said quietly.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, I knew he was right but the anger swirling around my mind wouldn't listen. A single tear fell down my cheek and I groaned angrily, but before I could react I found myself encased in Reggie's arm. I gripped the back of his shirt tightly like my life depended on it, come to think of it, it properly did.

Someone had not only given Lily a beating, they had stabbed her for good measure. Who ever it was had better be good at running because I am going to find them and when I do, I will make them regret ever crossing the Lea twins.


	6. Chapter 6

I wasn't sure how to write this chapter so forgive me if it seems a little scattered, also Ron is a little ooc in this chapter but just go with it, it's a bonding chapter.

My body felt numb, my mind was void. I felt like merely a shell if who i should be, my dull eyes were latched on to my twin sister who was linked up to all sorts of machines. My throat was dry and sore and my head was creasing, over the last couple of hours I had felt myself starting to shut down.

'Alex, we've come to see you and Lily" said a gentle voice from my right, my head slowly feel to the side at the sound and my lifeless eyes took in the three people before me.

Francis was obviously there she always was there for me, by her side stood Reggie another sight I had become accustom too. Lastly was Ron bringing up the rear, he had barely left my side since Lily's attack; almost like he knew I was feeling fragile and in need of some extra support.

"The bang she took to her head was worse than we first thought. The doctors have done all they can, it's up to her now. They also said that the stab wound is not deep enough nor in an area that will cause her any serious complications. The doctors also said she may have some brain damage when she comes round" I said in a monotone voice, before allowing my head to fall back to watching Lily.

"Miss Lea?" I turned my head slightly and glanced at an elderly man who'd just entered the room carrying a clip board "my name is Dr Thomas Caine and I would like to have a quick chat with you, if you can spare the time" he finished.

My mind slowly began to turn over and work slightly, I had heard that name before but I couldn't quite place it. Suddenly my eyes shot open to the size of saucers and I leapt from my chair and dove towards Ron, not without seeing the slight panic in Reg's face.

"No! I have been perfectly sound for just over two years I will not submit myself now!" I screamed standing behind Ron and leaning around him while holding his arm, my eyes that were so dead before where now screaming in fear and anger.

"Please Miss Lea, if you would just cooperate. We will have you sorted and back with your sister within the hour" the doctor said in a calm relaxed voice, but all I heard was him trying to belittle and make fun of me.

"No! I will not!" I yelled burying my head into Ron's arm, something I had quickly learnt not alot of people would get awat with, but I was one of them.

"You heard the lady, now scram" Ron grumbled as he placed an arm around my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Suddenly my eyes narrowed and pure fury seemed to roll off me, as I lifed my head from Ron and took a step forward; letting Ron's arm fall from my shoulder.

"Get Out!" I screamed and reached forward to grab a vase I had brought for Lily and launched it at the doctor, narrowly missing his head "I am not controlled by my condition" I hissed.

He didn't need much more convincing; he made quite a hasty exit after that. That was when my mind started to clear and I remembered that I wasn't in the room alone, I turned and and took in the pale face of Francis and the concerned faces of Ron and Reg. With a gentle scowl to myself I turned and stalked out of the room to the nearest toilets. Just what I .

"Alex! Wait, care to explain" I was suddenly pulled to a stop by Ron.

"Why so you can have a good laugh? Are you looking for a laugh Ron? Something you can hold over my head, like so many before you? Well here it is, I have borderline personality disorder. So go ahead, laugh it up Ronald Kray" I hissed before pulling free of his grasp and storming off as tears escaped my angry eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

The anger that now flowed though me had replaced the feelings of loss and despair, that doctor had at least done one thing right; that was reawakening the thoughts I should be having. Finding the fool who'd jumped Lily, and making them regret it. If there was one thing I would see to even if it killed me, it was making that person pay dearly. The second thought to drift into my mind was the fact that he knew, I had told him in a fit of scared rage. He now knew something that not even Francis knew the whole story of, thoughts began running though my mind; I knew without doubt I would end up regretting telling Ronald Kray about my condition.

My eyes suddenly intensified at the thought of finding the person behind Lily's attack, if it was as the last thing I did, I would make sure they regretted ever laying a finger on Lily. With a sound that can only be described as that of an angry dog snarl, I stormed from the cubicle I was currently using and marched from the toilets. I wasn't going back to Lily's room I couldn't, I knew they would all still be there, and by now Ron would have spilt the beans on my mental state. I didn't have the energy to to face Francis's questioning face or confused manner. No as much as it upset me to leave without saying goodbye to Lily, I could always come back later. Besides while it was back in my mind, I had to find out who'd done this to Lily.

Without really thinking about my next move, I found myself outside the hospital my eyes scanning mysurroundings. Where do I start? Where do I go from here? I had no clue how to start figuring out Lily's last moves, I knew for a fact no one was going to step up and say yes it was me. Then a horrible thought hit me, I won't be able to do this without the twins influence. With a frustrated groan I threw my head back and padded back into the hospital, might as well get it over with.

"Alex! I was getting worried, where did you go?" Asked a panicked Francis as I entered Lily's room, I scowled slightly not looking forward to the inevitable conversation.

"Just the rest room" I replied softly playing with the hem of my shirt, my nervous eyes moved and locked onto an understanding Ronnie's. He hadn't told anyone, I offered a small smile and was relived to receive one in return.

I said my goodbyes to Lily and kissed her forehead tenderly, before moving a strand of dark hair from her face. I wouldn't openly admit it to anyone, but I was scared no terrified that this was it. What if Lily didn't came back? I shook my head lightly and pinched the bridge of my nose, if that was the case who ever had done this to her will go down with her.

A shadow suddenly appeared over my shoulder and blocked out any light, I stiffened and turned my head to the side to see Ronnie stood there, hands in his pockets glancing around the room.

"Your secret is safe with me love" he said in his slurred speech before patting my shoulder softly and turning to leave the room after Reg and francis who'd already left "oh and Reg and I will help find out who put Lily there, as soon as we do you'll be the first to know" he finished before nodding slightly and leaving the room.

I stayed for a moment stroking Lily's cheek affectionately, at that moment I vowed that the moment I found out who'd done it and anyone who was involved, I would kill them no questions asked. With that I turned and left the room quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few weeks myself and Ronnie become almost inseparable, where you'd find one of us you'd normally find the other not far away. Anyone would have been forgiven for thinking us a courting couple, I was either always on his arm or perched on his knee. Not that everyone liked this new found bond between us, those people always had thing or two to say about it. The main ones being Reggie and Francis, they were worried I would get caught up in one of Ronnie's rages and get hurt. No matter how many times I told them I was fine, they just wouldn't let it lie.

I became his anchor on reality keeping him grounded, he surprisingly become my voice of reason, well sometimes he did. Other times he gave me devilishly evil ideas, and as much as I hated it at first now I loved it. Mote ways to hurt the poor fools who thought it wise to attack Lily.

My personality slowly began to change as well the more time I spent with Ron, my personality disorder was beginning down a toad of no return. The worst thing was I could see it happening, and I couldn't convince myself yo care. I stopped taking my medication, which resulted in me becoming snappy and irritable. If anyone dared look at me in a way I felt was threatening, they received a verbal tongue lashing from me. Once or twice Ron thumped someone for upsetting me, which normally I would object to but now I found it sweet.

"Alex can I have a quick word?" Francis asked, she had almost instantly made her way over when Ron and I made our way into the club, Reg in tow as always.

"Of course" I smiled vacating my seat on Ron's knee and following an already leaving Francis. I followed her to the other side of the club, where she stopped and turned to me with a look of concern.

"I don't think it's healthy for you to spend so much time with Ron" she blurted out her eyes boring into my own "he's dangerous"

I rolled my eyes and sighed softly, I should have seen this coming. The looks she has been sending my way the last few weeks gave her away, I rubbed my eyes roughly before returning my gaze to her.

"Francis, Ron understands me on a level no one else can, I need him just like you need Reg. The only difference is your relationship with Reg is romantic, mine with Ron is out of companionship" I muttered as my eyes started to wonder around the club, not wanting to meet the gaze of the woman before me.

"Your mum told me about the medication you've been on Alex, are you still taking it?" Francis asked softly, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

My eyes widened suddenly, and they bore into the a timid looking Francis. With a single move and yanked my arm from her grasp and scowled softly at her.

"That Francis is none of your business, and I would appreciate if you kept yourself out of my business. Don't go sniffing around again" I warned giving her a final glare before turning on my heels and stalking away, I glared at Reg as well as I passed him on his way to check on Francis; I had left her rather shaken.

"Ron, I'm am going to take off" I whispered softly leaning down and whispering into his ear, he gave me a short nod and a quick peck on the cheek.

After my goodbye to Ron, I made a hasty exit. Francis had left me in a rather a foul mood, and being around people was not something I wanted at the moment. I'd go home and go to bed, hopefully I'd wake up in a better mood.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of hours later I found myself pacing around my bedroom, muttering angrily to myself. Who an earth did Francis think she was? I brought my hands up and rubbed my banging head, I thought by removing myself from the situation I'd calm down. I hadn't, my mood had gone from angry to near murderous. I sighed softly and sat on my bed, before pulling my hair over my shoulder and quickly braiding it and securing it with a band.

If any time was perfect to try and track down Lily's attacker, it was now. The mood I was in at the moment, heaven help the fool if I found them. I slowly stood and stretched my back out, hearing it crack slightly. Suddenly a bang sounded at my window, which caused my head to spin round, with a slight frown I wondered over grabbing my dressing gown. I pulled my curtains open and pushed the window up to stick my head out, a soft smile spread over my face when I saw Ron stood there.

"Alex, I have some news about Lily's attack" he called up.

My smile instantly dropped, my blue eyes shining murderously. This was big, and blood is going to spill tonight if I got my way.

"Give me 5 minutes and I'll be down" I called back, before pulling my head back in and rushing around my room grabbing cloths.

Within minutes I was stood in front of Ron, my eyes shining with angry tears.

"What do you know Ron?" I asked, as he placed his hand on the small of my back and lead me towards a waiting car

"I have been given a tip off by a reliable source that a man has been in a local bar running his gums about Lily's attack" Ron said once we were in the car "we're going to go pay him a visit"

My mind began racing at the concept of finding Lily's attacker, my hands started wringing together nervously, until Ron patted my hand calmly. My eyes watched the scenery past, trying to figure out where we were heading. Ten minutes later the car came to a stop and my eyes flickered around, until Ron pointed out a old run down looking pub. My eyes honed in on it becoming almost hawk like, unblinking and stern.

"That's him Ron Steve Flint" the driver said with a simple nod of his head, my eyes instantly bored into him taking all his features into account. Red hair, tall frame, shuffle like walk.

"Come on then Alex, lets find out what this guy knows" Ron slurred as he opened the car door and climbed out, I climbed out straight after and stood at his shoulder.

I made sure to keep Ron on my left hand side, with my hand brushing against his as we walked. Touching him somehow calmed me and kept my mind clear. Just before we reached Steve, Ron flung his shoulder over my shoulder and pulled me into his side tightly. I automatically snaked my arm around his waist, under his jacket; once again to the untrained eye we would look like a couple. If he did this for protection reason or to make sure I wasn't messed with I wasn't sure, but I felt better for it.

"Steve Flint? Ron called as we neared him lighting a cigarette, he turned slightly and gave Ron a what look "we'd like a word with you" he said in an eerily calm voice.

At this statement his eyes moved from Ron to me, the moment he took on my features he visibly paled and muttered something under his breath. Something that sounded oddly like my name. My eyes narrowed dangerously while I took a step forward, Ron's hand quickly coming up and grabbing mine.

"What do you know about my sisters attack? Lily Lea? Sound familiar? I hissed, feeling Ron squeeze my hand gently.

"I..I...I don't know what your talking about" he stuttered before standing a little taller, trying to make himself appear bigger.

"I believe the lady asked you a question" Ron snarled pulling me back to his side "so you can either just tell us what you know, or I'll beat it out of you. Your choice?" Ron continued.

Steve looked left and right before sighing softly and letting his shoulders sag, clearly he wasn't a fighter.

"Lily wasn't the intended mark, it was you Alex. Someone made a mistake and thought she was you" Steve started slowly " by the time the mistake was noticed the attack was done" he said.

"So you telling me, my sister is laying in a hospital bed. Fighting for the life. Because of a case of mistaken identity? I said slowly, as my eyebrow began to twitch. I closed my eyes a tightly and pinched the bridge of my nose "who committed the attack?" I asked.

I felt Ron move slightly to stand closer to my side and place a hand on my shoulder, a soft touch to my right caused me to glance over my shoulder and frowned slightly. Reg?

"Alex asked you a question and it would be in your best interest to answer quickly" Reg said calmly, as he too placed a hand on my shoulder

"I don't know who did it" he said with a nervous gulp.

An angry snarl escaped my throat as I launched forward, grabbing his collar in one hand and yanking him down to my level, before throwing a punch to his face and throwing him to the floor with all my might. Once on the floor I quickly straddled him and sat on his chest and delivered two more devastating shots to his face, before placing my hands around his throat.

"Who attacked lily!" I screamed, almost nose to nose with him.

"Martin...It was Martin. He organised it" Steve gurgled under my hands.

I scowled angrily before pulling him up and smashing my forehead into his nose, splitting it open and causing it to gush blood" I climbed off his chest and gave him a quick kick to the ribs.

"II should have known" I snarled, my eyes blazing with anger. "Where can I fins him?" I demanded looking between the two brothers before me.

"You need to calm down Alex. Your going to get yourself in trouble in your current state. I'll make you a deal, we'll take you home then Ron and myself will find out where Martin can be found" Reg said softly "we will find out and let you know tomorrow, promise" he continued.

I almost roared to frustration, before turning and booting Steve with all my force in the stomach before storming away, pushing the twins out of the way, as I mumbled about walking home alone.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I groaned loudly as the sun poured into my room, assaulting my eyes. With a swift pull, I yanked the covers up over my head and sighed loudly. Finally sitting up I sat against the headboard and rubbed my eyes, on,y to pull my hands away quickly and stare at them with wide eyes. My knuckles were blooded and grazed, they also looked slightly swollen. With a angry groom I slide back down my bed, placing a pillow over my head. Well there goes me getting away without telling anyone about last nights events, well it's now or never. Slowly I climbed out of bed and shuffled across the floor, when I heard my mother yelling from down stairs.

"Alexandria, Francis is here dear" she called.

A rush of emotions suddenly came over me, anger that she meddled in my affairs, guilt for yelling at her the way I did , then worry that she'll know I'd attacked someone last night.

Slowly I pulled a dressing robe around myself and secured it tightly, before leaving my room with a nervous sigh. Here goes nothing.

The moment i entered the kitchen I was met by Francis's worried glance giving me the once over, momentarily landing in my swollen hands.

"hello Alex" she murmured softly not looking me in the eyes, but rather the middle of my forehead.

"Francis" I replied stiffly, short and sweet. I wanted to know what she wanted and why, then she could leave.

"I wanted to apologise for last night, I had no right to snoop and I was out of line for questioning you like I did" She said softly while wringing her hands together.

I sighed in slight annoyance and allowed my guard down a little, before putting my arms out and inviting her in. She needed no pushing at all, she instantly rushed into my embrace and I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"what happened to your hands Alex?" She asked out of the blue, I stiffened slightly as a million excuses ran though my mind.

"oh you know me, I lost my temper. Took it out on a wall" I replied quickly, rolling my eyes as she pushed me back, holding me at arms length.

I knew that look, that stern mothers look she had. She'd used it on me on more then one occasion, she knew I was lying. I had never punched a wall in my life, a face yes. Never a wall.

"You don't have to lie to me Alex, you know that" she said " you've clearly had fight and come off better, that much is obvious" she finished.

How do I tell her the complete truth without dropping Ron and Reg in it. She already hated Ron and this would put Reg in the fog house for sure.

"your right, I'm sorry I lied to you. Last night I heard someone say Lily's name and I lost it" I said "please don't be angry I feel bad enough as it is" I finished, trying to milk it for all I could.

"Alexandria, there's a man at the door for you" my mother called suddenly, I hadn't even heard a knock.

Francis span and grinned at me with wide eyes before dashing off, me rushing after her in a panic. There was only one man that could be.

"Ron?" Francis said with clear distaste in her voice, I rushed up behind her sliding slightly on the door mat.

"hello Alex, I have some news for you" he smiled with his hands in his pockets.

My eyes danced from Ron to Francis, my worry back again. If anyone would tell Francis about last nights events it was Ron, just to rub in that I still fought behind her back.

"oh well look at the time Francis. Don't you have to meet Reg for lunch?" I asked curiously, moving inch by inch do my body was between her and Ron.

"yes. Yes I do" she mumbled finally taking her steely gaze off of Ron.

Once she'd left I sighed in relief, and invited Ron in before setting about making tea. If the news was about Lily, I had to be ready.

"Reg and I tracked Martin down" he started as I took a seat placing a cup in front of Ron and taking a sip of my own "he made a rather hasty exit when we started asking questions about Lily" he finished.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly as my hands began to shake, suddenly I jumped to my feet with a scream and threw my cup against the wall, where it shattered.

"everything alright Alexandria" my mother called from the living room.

"Sorry mum, dropped a cup" I replied after slowing my breathing "so he knows something" I growled angrily to Ron, clenching my fists.

Ron moved slightly and did something completely unexpected, he placed his hand over mine and patted it softly. Before pulling me towards him and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"we'll find out what happened Alex, I give you my word" Ron said looking me straight in the eyes.

I blinked away some tears and gave him a soft smile, even though every fibre of my being was telling me not to, I trusted him.


	11. Chapter 11

"No more stalling Alex" my eyes looked up from the paper I was reading "what happened the night of your so called fight?" Francis asked taking a seat next to me at the kitchen table.

I sighed softly and leaned back in my chair before slowly folding the newspaper, stalling for as long as I possibly could. I needed to come yp with an answer to her question, and quick.

"A man was attacked two nights ago and no one knows why. Please tell me you had nothing to do with it" she asked me quietly, her eyes boring in to my own.

I took a deep breath and leant forward and folded my arms on the table, I had never felt this nervous admitting I'd hit someone before.

"I might have had something to do with it" I finally admitted after a couple of minutes of silence.

Francis's features instantly changed taking on a forced calm look, before she pushed the chair back and leant down on the table; looking down at me.

"Did Ron have anything to do with it?" She asked quickly.

"No" I replied quickly with no hesitation, why I was protecting him I wasn't sure but I felt I had too.

"Reg?" She asked nervously her eyes wide with worry.

"Of course not" I answered. I felt I owed them to keep them out of trouble, they'd already done so much. Besides they hadn't done anything they were just there.

Francis seemed to except my answer for now, but it wouldn't be long before she started asking questions again. Then the last thing I needed happened. My mother.

"Oh hello Francis dear, are you keeping well" she smiled after she was answered she turned her gaze to me "Alexandria love, Betty said she saw you running around with those Kray twins the other night, everything ok?" She asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. Thank you mum" I said with clenched teeth and a forced smile.

After this she smiled and left the room, like she'd done this to purposely trip me up.

"So you were with Reg and Ron that night" Francis snapped with her hands sitting on her hips.

My mind instantly started clutching at straws, trying to come up with something that would make sense.

"Well yes, I was with them at some point during the night, but they had nothing to do with the fight" I said softly, I wasn't technically lying they hadn't had anything to do with it, while I was there anyway.

"If I found out you've lied to protect them, especially for Ron I'll make you regret it Alexandria Lea" Francis growled before turning and leaving me sat alone.

My eyes flashed in panic slightly as I watched her leave but I quickly calmed down, so long as no one saw me attack Martin or saw Ron and Reg with me we'll be fine.

"I knew it!" Screamed a voice from the front of the house and an irate Francis came storming back "you didn't have a fight at all you attacked that man. Then to top it off Reg and Ron were both with you! You lied to me Alex! Why?" She demanded talking with her hands quickly.

"Right, I can explain" I rushed without really having an explanation in mind, until out of no where it came to me "I was with Ron and Reg that night for a couple of hours, but they had no hand in the fight" I answered.

"Stop lying to me Alex, I can except that Ron and Reg had no hand into. But I know you were not involved on a fight. Someone saw you, they told me you attacked someone apparently unprovoked" she demanded heatedly.

That was it all I saw was red, and I felt the familiar rage begin to come over me slowly.

"Unprovoked? I hissed angrily "Lily is laying in a hospital bed because of a case of mistaken identity. It should be me in that bed, not her" I snapped "that man I attacked knew all this and didn't think to tell me anything, so go ahead Francis tell me I was out of line but I won't care, and I won't apologise. Because with that attack I have sent a message, and who ever it was that took out Lily knows I know. They also know that I'm coming for them" with a look of pure untamed rage.

I took a deep breath before turning my back and walking to the door, I stopped momentarily but didn't turn around.

"I need to get out for a while, you can let yourself out right?" I said as I left before waiting for an answer.

I need to get out before I did something I'd regret, which would only result in me getting into trouble with Reg; yes I'd much rather not receive a Reg show down. What did I do now? I'd figure it out.


	12. Chapter 12

**hope your enjoying, reviews would be wonderful :-) xx**

I didn't remember coming home last night, clearly I did seeing as I was waking up in my own bed. I did however remember finding my way to the local pub and drinking quietly by myself, until I was joined by Ron. That's the last thing I remember clearly, up until waking this morning. Ron and I must have put some drink away last night, now I was wondering what I'd done. Before long I was up and dressed and trying to sort my hair

"Alexandria love, Ron kray **is** here to see you" my mum said softly as she entered my room "you sure have been spending alot of time with that young man lately, something you'd like to tell me?" She smiled slyly leaning down to me.

"No there is nothing going on between Ronald Kray and myself" I sighed "we are just friends" I finished as I finally managed to pull my hair up into a high ponytail.

With one last glare at my mother I left her to go to the living room where she'd left Ron, as I entered I was shocked to see tge state he was in. He was pacing up and down the living room, muttering to himself and twisting his fingers together.

"Ron?" I asked as I fully entered the room and closed the door, his eyes locked onto mine in an instant. He made a beeline for me straight away, placing his strong hands on my shoulders and held them tightly.

"They've taken him, his gone" he said quickly though clenched teeth.

My mind quickly went into overdrive, I had no idea what he meant. My first thought though, Reg.

"Who's got who Ron? Reg? Has something happened to Reg?" I asked carefully, slowly pulling him into a chair and sitting beside him.

"They've arrested Reg on past conviction" he mumbled.

Just as I was about to reply a loud bang sounded at the front door, I gave Ron a confused look before patting his thigh abd getting up to answer it. Before I'd even got the door fully opened, arms appeared and wrapped themselves around me. It took me a couple of seconds to register it was Francis, I slowly moved my arms around her waist. I was still rather pissed with her, but I wasn't heartless.

"Alex they've arrested Reg" she sobbed into my shoulder, which must have been rather awkward for her, seeing as I was a good 3 or 4 inches smaller then her.

"I know Ron told me" I replied patting her back softly.

She pulled back and gave me a strange look when I mentioned Ron, I cocked an eyebrow at her slightly almost daring her to bad mouth him. If we were going to continue being a close as we always have been, she'd have to except that I am friends with Ron as well.

"I thought I should come tell her in person" Ron said as he rounded the corner.

"Ah, I see you have company, I'll come back later" Francis said quickly when her eyes landed on him, she then turned and walked back out the still open door almost sticking her nose in the air.

"Ron, not that I am not awfully worried about Reg, but I need to ask. What happened last night? I remember meeting you at the bar and after that, nothing" I asked softly, slowly closing the door.

"Well, we didn't have sex if that's what your worried about" he answered in his usual droan "you were pretty drunk when I found you we spent about an hour drinking then I brought you home, whated to make sure you were ok. You were saying you had to go see Lily though" he finished.

Damn. I'd forgotten, I'd promised my mum I'd go see her today. I gave Ron a simple look and a sweet smile, while tilting my head slightly. He rolled his eyes with a sigh and nodded, I didn't even need to ask any more. He knew what I wanted, and he was always willing to help me.

The first thing I noticed as I walked into the hospital with Ron on my heels, was the looks I was getting from the nurses, or was it Ron they were looking at? I bypassed the help desk and made a beeline for Lily's room, only to be cut off by s doctor.

"Miss Lea, before you go though I need to have a word with you, in private" he said softly eyeing Ron with slight suspicion.

"Anything you have to see to me can be said in front of Ron" I said crossing my arms and moving back slightly, feeling Ron slide his arm over my shoulders.

An hour later I was sat in a room my head on Ron's shoulder, tears falling down my eyes slightly.

She was gone, brain dead. Lily was gone and she wasn't coming back, she was dead.


	13. Chapter 13

**i am so sorry I was been missing so long, I had some personal issues to resolve... Hopefully they are sorted now so look forward to more chapters :-)**

My mind began to run at a mile a minute, quickly taking in all the details around me. Ron at my side, two nurses chatting quietly by the reception, a couple crying softly across the way from me and a doctor slowly making his way over towards me.

"Hello Miss Lea, I know this is hard but we need to talk about what we're going to do with your sisters body"

Dead. Gone, never again would I look upon my mirror image and see her looking back. Never again would we share an inside joke, leaving those around us confused at our laughter. I lifted my head up from Ron's shoulder slowly, my cold eyes latching onto the doctors. I felt my hands held tightly by Ron in his lap, a tight squeeze letting me know he was there for me.

Tears slowly began to fall down my cheeks, the situation I was in was finally beginning to settle in. Lily wasn't coming back. Ever.

The doctor slowly sat beside me when his question wasn't answered and leant forward, without warning I felt something within myself snap. With a loud yell I ripped my hands from Ron's and jumped to my feet, with a swift reach I grabbed the doctors head before slamming my knee into his face three times.

"Why didn't you save her!" I screamed in his face before throwing him to the floor.

My rage had peaked, I was out of control and I loved it. A soft laubehind me caught my attention, causing me to turn and glare heatedly at Ron before striding off.

"Does anyone want to tell me why my sister Lillian Patricia Lea is dead? Any one at all?" I screamed storming away from my seat, Ron following on my heels.

"We did everything we could miss, nothing worked. We are truly sorry for your loss" a young nurse stummered after I'd cornered her.

"Your sorry for my loss?" I repeated "I'm sorry for your loss" I snapped before threw my fist into her face, feeling her nose break under my fist.

"Sorry doesn't cover it! My sister... My twin sister is dead" I screamed throwing the nurse to the side, causing her tears to be joined by a short help.

"Alex, technically the doctors didn't kill Lily, the person who attacked her did" Ron whispered into my ear, causing my head to tilt towards him slowly.

"Shut up Ron!" I snapped as my head flung back towards the hospital and took a step forward "you may be right, they still let her die though" I snarled.

I knew it was stupid telling Ron to shut up, but I was angry. If he wanted to bash me he could, later. As that thought fan though my mind, the doctor who'd been assigned to Lily appeared laughing softly with a nurse. I saw red instantly, how dare he laugh and joke when my sister lay dead no more then ten feet away.

"Hey you!" I shouted my eyes homing in on him.

He glanced up and when his eyes meet mine his face visably paled and he stepped back, panic clear on his face.

"No you don't, we need to talk" I grilled before rushing over grabbing the front of his coat and flung him at Ron, who grabbed the scruff of his coat with ease " come along doctor" I hissed as I walked off, Ron pushing the doctor along behind me.

I bust into lilys final resting place and instantly felt my eyes begin to tear up.

"Why!" I screamed in his face, as the tears began to fall again.

I didn't understand, one minute my mother was things were looking up for Lily, then I was being told she had past away.

"I'm sorry Miss Lea, she took an unexpected turn early hours of this morning" he stuttered out.

Unexpected turn? My mind ran over a thousand thoughts a minute. Until my eyes landed on the doctor again, my eyes narrowed angrily and all the anger I'd been holding was released. I charged towards him landed a hard right at his face, as he went down I went with him. Minutes later I rose back to my feet, with grazed and blooded knuckles and an unconscious doctor on the floor.

"Sorry Lily" I mumbled as I knelt at her bedside "I am so sorry, but I promise you this who ever did this will pay, I will personally make sure of it" I whispered as Ron placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Alexandria Lea, you are under arrest" came a voice behind me, I sighed and glanced behind to come face to face with three armed police officers

Great.


	14. Chapter 14

I couldn't believe it, I was currently sat in the police station, with a choice to make. Either I do 12 months in prison for my breakdown, or I do 18 months at Broadmoor. I wouldn't mind but I wasn't even being given the final decision. My lawyer smiled softly at me as he packed away his papers, Ron had gratefully supplied him for me.

"Alex, this is the best I could do for you. 18 months at Broadmoor and you'll be out" he said as he rubbed his temple "oh and Mr Kray is waiting to see you" he sighed before leaving the room and leaving me to my thoughts.

How selfish could I be? In the space of a few hours, my mother had lost both her daughter's. I should be home now comforting her, telling her we'd be OK. I placed my arms crossed on the table and placed my head on them, my ears perked at the door opening and heavy footsteps alerted me to Ronnie's arrival.

"What am I going to do Ron" I muttered.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder gently, as the chair beside me was occupied.

"Your going to be fine Alex, Broadmoor won't break you, and you'll be out before you know it" he replied

I lived my head slightly and glanced at him from the corner of my eyes, a awful feeling suddenly coming over me again. Ron lost his twin Reg and now he's going to lose me for a while, we were the only people he could truly be himself around.

"Do me a favour Ronnie? Keep an eye on my mother. She's lost both Lily and me in the same day, she's going to need someone" I asked slowly.

"Of course I will and like I said your going to be fine, and you'll be back home with us where you belong in no time" he smiled before standing up.

I quickly jumped to my feet and threw my arms around him, and placed my head on his chest. I felt him tense up instantly, but I didn't care he could deal with it.

"Thanks Ron" I sighed, allowing his aftershave to fill my nose. I needed it, it smelt like home.

"It's fine" he replied stiffly, before finally putting his arms around me tightly.

The door opened again revealing a police officer and a doctor from Broadmoor, well here goes nothing. I gave Ron's hand one final squeeze before turning go leave.

"See you soon Ron, be good" I smiled before leaving the room,and my life behind for now.

"Alexandria Susan Lea. I guess leopards really can't chance their spots, I must admit though in the nicest possible way I am sorry to see you back here" my doctor admitted "oh Alex, you attacked a doctor" he said with a hint of disappointed in his voice.

"Yes, I attacked a doctor, two actually. And a nurse" I hissed my eyes boring into his.

"We spoke about this Alex, you can't go round attacking pe.." He started.

"Lily is dead! I screamed jumping to my feet "they just watched as she died" I continued sitting back down "someone attacked her, the worse thing this attack was meant for me, it should have been me in that bed" I finished at a whisper silent tears falling down my cheeks.

Quickly I wiped the tears away frommy cheeks, as I set my eyes back on the doctors. A neutral expression on my face.

"So I would love to say I will serve my time here and leave to never rise my hand in violence again, but that would be a lie. Because when I get out I will hunt down Lily's attackers and I will make them pay" I snarled, before placing my hands behind my head and leaning back on the chairs back legs.

What will be will be, but I promised Lily I would take her attackers down, and take them down I will. This is merely a pitstop, they can breath while they still can, but when I get out of here I am putting them on notice.

Alex Lea is coming for you.


	15. Chapter 15

18 months came and 18 months went, quickly followed by 2 years. My attitude was apparently to unpredictable for be realeassed yet, something that I did not take kindly to being told. Halfway though my 3rd year and I was starting to doubt ever getting out, that's when the best news I could get sailed into my ears.

I was being released, all I have to do if play good girl I'd be home free before I knew it.

I missed everyone terribly, my mum, Francis and of course Ronnie. It didn't help that I'd requested they didn't visit me after last episode, it had been nearly a year since I had seen anyone. My own fault though of cause, but now it would be ok. I'm going home.

The following morning everything went as normal, an officer and a doctor arrived art call at 8:30 for excercise. I was led from my call to a small outside courtyard alone, I wasn't allowed to interact with the other inmates. The few times I had been allowed bones were broke, they were never my bones.

I took to pacing around the small area, every now and then I'd glance at the young guard charged with watching me. He was new only been here a few weeks and he was terrified, I loved it.

"94620, your coming with me" called a senior officer as she came to stand beside the kid.

"I prefer Alex, if you don't mind" she smiled with sarcasm.

"I do mind and you'll be 94620 until you leave these premises which be soon. Your up for release. You have your interview with your therapist. Come on" the guard snapped hottly.

I grinned widely and clapped my hands with excitement, with a little hop I skipped over and put my hands out to be cuffed. The older officer rolled her eyes at me before grabbing my hands roughly, snapping the cuffs on and dragged me out of the yard and towards the offices.

"Hello Alex, nice to finally see you on good terms" smiled my doctor as I say down, my eyes scanned the room the smkle not leaving my face.

"Hello doctor Nelson, nice to see you too" I replied with a genuine smile.

An hour and many questions later my face was beaming, doctor Nelson was signing my release forms. I going home.

Within the next hour I had signed my own forms, collected my belongings and called a cab. I hadn't called anyone wanting to surprise them all.

With two hours I was paying the driver and climbing out the taxi, I smiled softly and I took a deep breath. Felt good to breath the free air again. My eyes were drawn towards my mother's house, I thanked the driver and stepped forward and knocked. A few moments past before shuffling was heard, the door opened and a woman stood there. She looked like my mother, but older alot older.

"Alexandria" she gasped before pulling me forward into a right but as years rolled down her face.

"Its ok, I'm here mum. I'm home" I said sorry holding her tightly.

The night I spent catching up with my mother, chatting about all the stuff I had missed. Before long she smiled happily at me before patting my knee, she excused herself and went to bed with a smile.

At the point I had decided that I needed to see Ron, I needed to be sure he was ok. I run up to my room and quickly changed from my travel cloths into a green dress and heels, touching my mother's door as I passed it. I hurried down the stairs and out the front door, making sure I grabbed some money and keys.

The first place I thought to check was the club, and wow was I glad I did.

The first thing I noticed was how quiet the crowd was, the second thing I noticed was Ron on the stage, insulting the crowd. My eyes danced around the club quickly, taking everything in. This was bad.

"Alex!" Yelled a voice, I turned my eyes back to the stage and smiled Ron made his way towrads me, a huge smile plastered on his face. He picked me up by the waist and down me round before hugging me tightly.

"Welcome home Alex" he said happily into my hair.

I smiled happily and returned his right embrace, things may seem wrong here but I was home.


	16. Chapter 16

Lilian Patricia Lea  
27th July 1940 - 10th August 1958

Loving daughter

Devoted sister

We will cherish and remember you

Silent tears began to run tracks down my cheeks, as I laid a gloved hand on my twins grave stone. I knelt down slowly before and placed a gentle kiss on the top, before placing a bunch of calla lilies at its base

"I'm so sorry Lily, so very sorry" I whispered "I should have been there" I sobbed wiping away a few tears.

"It's not your fault Alex" came a soft voice behind me, I wiped the remaining tears away before turning, at the sight a offered a watery smile at the unexpected visitor.

"Hello Reggie" I said softly.

He stepped forward as I raised to my feet, he placed a strong hand on my shoulder in comfort. Something I wouldn't openly admit, but I needed. At the moment all my pent up tears and anger came gushing out, I allowed the years to pour from my bloodshot blue eyes. Reg quickly pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me tightly, while gripped the back of his jacket like my life depended on it.

"What am I going to do Reg? I feel so lost" I gasped burying my face into his chest.

Reggie's grip tighten around my son slightly, and he rested his chin on top of my head.

"I am truly sorry Alex, but I promise. Lily will be Avenged" he said quietly.

"Your right. Who ever did this I am going to find them, and I am going to kill them" I muttered, my tears now dried. Leaving my eyes cold and hard.

When Ifinally home, my mother said a man had stopped by the house with a letter for me, which she had placed on my dresser in my bedroom. This letter led me to my current situation situation, throwing cloths around my room looking for something to wear to the club. Ronnie had found the man who had set up Lily's attack, once I get that name I'll make him regret ever laying a eyes on Lily. Finally settling on something, I grabbed my shoes and raced down the stairs.

"I'm going out mum, I might be late so don't wait up" I smiled as I kissed her cheek and left the house.

I quickly walked towards the club, my pace quickening as I neared it. I offered the bouncer a happy smile, which he returned and moved aside to allow me entry. My eyes scanned the club and my smile dropped, the club was empty and it was Friday their busiest day. Reg was going to be livid.

"Finally. Someone that intense lunatic will listen too" Leslie Payne snapped.

"Watch your mouth!" I hissed " he may be hard to handle at times but I call that man my friend. So if I were you I'd hold my tongue" I growled before pushing past him.

"Hello Alex" Teddy smiled as I neared, I smiled back and kissed his cheek before taking a seat beside him and smiling softly at Ron, a smile I was surprised got returned.

At that moment Reg and Francis entered the club, my eyes danced around the club quickly in worry. My mind momentarily zoned out and the next thing I heard was Reg yelling across the club, the next few minutes were a blur, I knew they were talking but I wasn't taking it in.

Suddenly without warning Reg grabbed Ron and three him across the club over a table, causing !e to jump to my feet. I knew it was dangerous on my part to interfere, so my main concern was Francis.

The next thing I knew the twins were throwing punches and slaps at each other, I rushed over to Francis who grabbed my arm in a death grip. I patted her hand softly before turning back to the boys, just I'm time to see Ron pick up a glass bottle.

Ron! No! Put that down!" I yelled, causing Ron to growl loudly but put the bottle down.

"Francis you shouldreally get out of here" I said turning to her, only to have her shake her head in refusal, her eyes not leaving the brothers.

With a sign and a roll of the eyes I looked back to the boys, this wasn't going to end anytime soon. I grabbed Francis's hand and dragged her from the club, the last thing she needed to see was am all out brawl.

"You OK?" I asked softly, she nodded quickly with a small half smile, before turning and walking away leaving me alone outside the club.

I quickly re-entered the club to see Ron and Reg on the floor talking, I sighed heavily and leant against the bar. Reg climbed to his feet and glanced my way clearly looking for Francis, before helping Ron up.

I sighed softly as Reg left the club and Ron made his way towards me, I offered him a cloth to clean his face and a pat on his shoulder in sympathy.


	17. sorry not a chapter

Today I had the worst day I have ever had, like normal I went to the stables this afternoon to check on Lunar only to be met by the worst sight I could ever think of coming across.

When I got the the farm I was met at the gates by the owner of the yard who looked more then a little upset, at this point she told me there had been an incident involving Lunar and I should prepare myself before I went to her. Clearly this put me instantly on edge and I rushed straight to her stable, the sight that followed will haunt me for the rest of my life Lunar had been attacked by a pack of dogs, let loose in the field by a group of men. Before the stable hands even realised the damage was done. Photos had been caught of the people in question though so they will be found.  
Lunar quickly began to face due to shock, blood loss and the extent of her injuries. At 7:30 this evening she lost her fight and she passed away.

For this reason I won't be posting until next week while I get my head around this and come to terms to it.  
I'm really sorry if I'm letting anyone down but I will be back in a few days xx


	18. Chapter 18

**hi everyone,**

 **First things first let me apologise for disappearing like I did but my mind was not in the right frame of mind to write at all, also I would like to thank whowants2live4ever and EdwardAnthonyMasonCullen1918 for the kind words..they meant the world to me thank you.**

 **The people who were involved in Lunars attack have been caught, they went across to one of my neighbouring farms two days later where they keep sheep. Luckly the police were doing rounds to the farms in the area and they happened to pick the farm the police were visiting.**

 **So here is the next chapter...hope you enjoy xx**

I sat on my bed in my darkened room silently, my mind running in circles around itself. I couldn't stop thinking about the last words from Ronnie's mouth before we'd parted ways, it was driving me crazy.

Simon Cross.

The name of the an who had set up the attack on Lily, but why? I didn't know the name, would could he gain from setting up an attack? I couldn't latch onto a single thought as hard as I tried, angry tears began to form in the corners of my eyes; I was angry, frustrated and upset, as well as everything I'm between.

I was lucky at this point that I'd put my empty glass down, otherwise there was a high chance it would have been thrown or crushed. Neither a highly good idea. I had a name, all I had to do now was find the bastard.

I flopped back onto my bed and buried my face into one of my pillows, finally releasing a pent up scream in pain and rage.

The next thing I remember my shoulder was being gently nudged, I groaned lightly before opening one eye a crack. I released another groan as said eye landed on a solum looking Francis, before sitting up and pushing my hair from my face.

"I really need to talk to you Alex" she muttered.

With a deep sigh I pushed myself up fully, looking her square in the eye. Obviously this couldn't wait until I woke up fully or maybe even until I was dressed.

"What do you need Francis?" I asked, as I leaned across my bedside table and grabbed a pill bottle, I popped it open shook two out and threw them into my mouth with a big gulp.

"I don't know what to do about Reg? I love him, I really do...but...Ron... He keeps you know getting in the way" she muttered, she seemed almost nervous to talk I'll of Ron to me.

"Do you remember what I told you years ago? About the bond twins share together? You can't get between that, it's unfair and cruel to even suggest splitting them up!" I snapped my eyes flashing momentarily.

Francis's eyes dropped instantly to the floor and her hands twitched in her lap, I watched her for a moment before becoming annoyed with her.

"Francis look I don't mean to be rude, but I'm tired, my head hurts and I am still coming to terms with Lily's death. I really want to be left alone" I sighed before laying back down and face my back to her.

I felt her weight leave my bed and her footsteps across my room, the door opened and then closed and she was gone. At the point I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling, my thoughts running around unchecked.

Tears gathered again only this time they fell, I missed Lily so much it hurt, like part of me was gone. I climbed off my bed and crawled underneath it, pulling out a small box and sat it on my lap. I slowly peeled the kid off and placed it on the floor beside me, I pulled out a picture of me and Lily when we were younger and her favourite perfume. I sprayed it gently just before my face and closed my eyes allowing the scent to wash over me, this was the closet to having her here with me I'd get.

The next few weeks were a whirlwind of emotions, dead ends and the occasional scrap, nothing to bad and I always had Ronnie over my shoulder if I needed him. The next thing I realised ivwas standing beside Ronnie in a bridesmaid dress, for Reggie and Francis's wedding. My arm was linked loosely though Ronnie's arm, and his hand !aid softly over mine as we spoke quietly with Reggie.

He looked so happy and I knew Francis was beside herself with joy, as that thought hit my mind the music started, here's the bride.

Reggie's face lit up instantly at the sight of her, while my arm tightened around Ronnie's arm. The ceremony was stunning, Francis beamed the whole way through. When the hymes began though I did notice her mother was refusing to sing, I glared at her heatedly and felt Ronnie leave my side. Looks like he'd noticed as well.

"Fucking sing!" He yelled at her causing her to jump in her seat, Francis's eye quickly found mine with a small smile. I smiled back and sent her a cheeky wink as Ron returned to my side, like nothing had happened at all.

Francis was a kray now she'd have to get use to this sort of behaviour from Ron, it'll take time but she'll get there I know it.


	19. Chapter 19

After the wedding things returned to normal pretty quickly, the only real difference I noticed was that Ron was under my feet a lot more then he was before.

"I wonna ask you a question" Ronnie said one morning, while we walked side by side towards the club.

"Go on then" I replied, feeling a little confused. Ron never asked to do something.

"What's the deal with your dad? You never talk about him, and his never around" he replied, his eyes staring start ahead.

My insides froze up instantly, my eyes widened and my palms became sweaty. This was one topic I'd hoped to avoid, but Ron was too clever for avoidance tactics.

"There's not much to tell Ron, he left when I was about 13-14. He just wasn't the family kind of man, and didn't like the idea of settling. Not that it bothered me in the slightest, he was a foul father and an even worse husband's" I ranted, my eyes flashing in anger.

"Why?" Ron went on to ask.

I took a deep breath a d held it for a moment before releasing it, Ron wouldn't let this lie. Best to do it quick, like a plaster.

"He was always a very angry man, who seemed to have a huge chip on his shoulder" I began my eyes slowly starting to glaze over "all I remember of him from my childhood was violence towards my mother, he would often come home drunk and take his anger out on her. On mine and Lilys 12th birthday our mother told us we were going to have a baby brother or sister, my father didn't like that and attacked her brutally. I remember stepping in and trying to help my mum, at that point he turned his aggression onto me. He beat me black and blue then left me for dead, then went to the pub. After that attack mum lost the baby and my father regularly turned his beatings on to me and Lily as well. Finally my mum took us and ran, leaving him behind. After that I vowed never to be a victim again, I haven't spoken to him since we left. He has tried to apologise on a number of occasions, sent letters and such; but I'm not interested, Lily spoke to him though" I concluded.

Before either of us could utter another word, I felt the air knocked out of my lungs. I fell backwards and was caught by Ron, I scowled angrily and glared after the retreating figure. My eyes widened in rage as I recognised him, Martin. I jumped from Ron's arms and sprinted after him, I was determined to know exactly what involvement he had.

"Alex! Reggie!" Called Ronnie, well least now I knew why the rat was running Reg had cornered him.

I pushed myself a little harder and managed to kick the back of his heel causing him to stumble, quickly taking the opportunity I grabbed the back of his jacket and dragged him to the floor with me. I was suddenly yanked up and I soan with an arm raised ready to strike, but quickly put it down when I realised it was Reg. He pulled Martin off the floor, before dragging him away from the street into an alleyway where I followed. Reg grabbed him by the shoulders roughly before slamming him against the wall, while I stood watching with my arms crossed as Ron appeared at my shoulder.

"Right! Talk!" Reg demanded, slamming Martin against the wall again.

Martin's eyes danced between Ron, Reg and I, almost like he was looking for an escape route. I scowled at him angrily, as Ron placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It would be in your best interests to give us what we want Martin" Ron snarled before stepping forward, dragging me with him.

His eyes began to danced around again, the panic clear I'm his face. I rolled my own eyes in annoyance, I stepped forward and under Regs arm so I was stood right in front of Martin. I pushed some dark hair from before face slowly, then quick as a flash my hand shot up and grabbed his ear; before pulling him down to my level as he whimpered in pain.

"You tell me right not what you know about my sister's attack, or I'll tear your ear clean off. Am I understood?" I snarled angrily.

"I payed someone to take you out Alex, Lily was collateral damage" he gasped as my grip on his ear tightened.

"Collateral damage!" I roared, before grabbing his other ear and slammed the back of his head into the wall behind him.

I roughly threw him to the floor before straddling him, I rained fists down into his face until he was unrecognisable. I felt one of the brothers pull my off him as he began to gasp for air, as I was dragged away I felt tears of fury falling down my cheeks.

Collateral damage. My chest heaved as adrenaline coursed though my veins, one brother on either side of me. Suddenly a thought hit me like a truck.

Had I just killed Martin?


	20. Chapter 20

It didn't take long for the news to break about Martin's attack, and it didn't take long for the police to start sniffing around. The attack hadn't killed him which I was highly relieved about, though he had really angered and I had a reputation for fighting; I wasn't a killer.

The other subject that had been playing at the forefront of my mind was my mother, Ronnie had told me something was not right with her while I had been away; and in the few weeks I had been home I had noticed a significant difference in her, she had become slow and redrawn. The healthy glow that I always remember radiating around her was gone, while her normally rich looking chestnut coloured hair let limp and lifeless against her head and shoulders. When ever the subject was brought up I received the same speech, I am perfectly fine by darling Alexandria.

I had voiced my concerns to Francis, hoping to get some comfort but she had been a little distant herself lately. Everyone around me was going on with their lives, while I sat and wished for my sister and prayed my mother was ok. It seemed as though I was being punished for my past misgivings, when was someone, anyone notice I was drowning. As much as I put a brave face on in public, when I was alone I reverted back to the scared little girl I once was who cried herself to sleep. Only now, Lily wouldn't come seeking comfort.

Weeks past and I watched my mother slowly begin to waste away before my eyes, something was happening to her and I had no idea what it now to stop it. That was when I found a letter my mother had forgotten to put away, a doctors letter. A letter confirming she had a disease so deadly there was no way she would survive. Cancer.

June15th 1957, the night my mother slipped away quietly in her sleep. The night the last remaining threads of my sanity snapped, had I not suffered enough? Had I not lost enough? I couldn't take it, my mind was taken over by pure rage and the house around me was destroyed. By the time I had finished it looked like a war zone, I sat in the middle of the living room my eyes burning from tears and my chest heaving. Everything was gone, I had nothing left.

My blood shot eyes glanced around the room, landing on the last cup of tea my mother had drunk, and the book she had been reading she would never finish. A painful son escaped my mouth as I heard the front door open and close, I didn't even have the energy to move to see who it was.

"Alex? Mrs Lea?" Called the voice of Ronnie "I heard some smashing and shouting thought I'd make sure you..." he stopped as he stepped over smashed ornamates and broken furniture into the living room. "Alex?" He asked as he rushed forward, only then did I notice Reggie over his shoulder.

"She's gone" I whispered as I pulled my knees into my chest and rested my chin on them, my blue eyes glassy and glazed. "She's gone" I repeated "apparently Lily was enough, so they stole my mother as well" I gasped before jumping up as Ron went to place a hand on me "it's not fair!" I screamed before putting my foot though an old antique case.

I pushed past Ronnie and Reggie, smashing things as I walked towards the back of the house. Yanking the back door open I stepped out and feel to my knees, a loud pain filled scream escaped my mouth. I couldn't take this, my mother and Lily had been my world and now they were gone.

Footsteps stopped behind me and teo pairs of hands touched my shoulders as they shook, I raised my own hands and placed them over the hands gently.

"We are so sorry Alex, do you want us to arrange for her body to be taken to the hospital?" Reg asked.

I nodded silently as I was pulled to my feet by Ron, I felt myself pulled into a tight embrace as Reg disappeared to make some arrangements.

You'll stay with me for a few days" Ronnie said as he lead my towards the front door and out of the house, everything Ioved about that house gone and now I was leaving there aswel. I felt it slip away as both very left the house.


	21. Chapter 21

Things didn't feel right, i didn't feel right. Everything just felt wrong, and I didn't like it. As he promised I had stayed at Ronnies for the last two days, not that I was the best company to be around at the moment. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was next, i was living on borrowed time. My whole world was crumbling around me and I couldn't stop it, I didn't know how it.

On top of that Francis had began to pull away From me, i barely saw her anymore; even when I did she seemed like her mind was else where. She either didn't realise how desperately I needed her, or she just didn't care and that thought stung.

Ron and Reg had both tried to help me the best they could, but I was way beyond their help now. Not that I didn't appreciate their efforts though. Something had tripped in my mind, the trigger that told me right from wrong has flicked itself off. I no longer cared, there was no one left who needed my protection. Lily was gone, mum was gone and Francis had Reg. There was nothing stopping me from taking Ronnies gun and hunting down the son of a bitch who'd killed Lily. Before I have a signal my legs began to move on their own accord, carrying me to the place I knew Ron his his gun. Slowly I pulled the drawer open and peered inside, only for my features to scowl in confustion. It wasn't there, the fun was gone.

Next thing I knew someone, i couldn't remember who, was telling me Ronnie had shot and killed George Cornell in the blind beggar pub. That certainly explained the missing gun I suppose, but if he'd killed Cornell in the pub that must mean people will have seen him do it, Reg was going to lose his mind. For the first time in two days I had a rational thought, i had to find Ronnie.

If course my first thought was his mothers, he has told she was always his first stop when .himself into trouble. So I grabbed a coat and the key he had given me before dashing out of the door, leaving the man who'd told me behind. Hopefully I'd find Ronnie before his brother.

I raced from the appartment and flat out sprinted in the direction of Violet Krays house, with any luck I could beat Reg there and talk to Ron first. I finally slowed as I reached the her street, i quickly walked by door after door until I stopped outside the Krays childhood home.

Quickly I tried to catch my breath from my long run before raising my hand to knock, before I could the door flew open to reveal Violet Kray stood there smiling sweetly.

"Hello Alex dear" Violet smiled, i smiled in return gently before remembering why i was there.

"Hello Mrs Kray, i don't suppose Ronnie is here is he?" I asked gently.

"Oh Alex dear, please it's Violet I insist, and yes he is just arrived in fact. Come on I'll take you though" she smiled.

She stepped back from the door and allowed me past, before ushering me into the living. She placed a hand on my shoulder before offering me a cuppa, which I accepted with a smile.

"Ron dear, Alex is here" his mother said as she led me into the living room where Ron was sat eating cake, i drowned at him slightly and he offered me a small smirk.

"Welcome Alex, take a seat. You know Teddy" he welcomed, i smiled softly at Teddy before sitting opposite Ron and waiting for his mother to leave the room.

"What an earth were you thinking Ronnie? You shot a man in pure daylight in the middle of a pub?" I snapped in a whisper, my blue eyes boring into his brown ones.

He grumbled something under his breath that I didn't catch before putting more cake into his mouth, i scowled at him with intent until Violet returned when I dropped my scowl and smiled and thanked her as she passed me a cup of tea. She once again shuffled back into the kitchen muttering giving me a chance to grill Ron, only to hear the front door open and close causing me to sigh and close my eyes in worry, Reggie.

He suddenly appeared from the front door and assesed the residents in the room, his eyes lingered on me a little longer then the others. Almost like he was checking me over, looking for cracks in my armour or tracks of tears. When she found nothing he returned his gaze into his brother, that glare was enough to scare the dead.

My thoughts went back into itself as the brothers quietly bicker amongst themselves, until a gentle hand on my shoulder. My eyes focused and looked up into the kind face of Violet, she smiled softly she must have asked me something.

"Are you ok dear?" She asked giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze, i smiled before nodding and jumping to my feet and taking my empty cup in the kitchen and returning to the living.

"I really need to speak to you when you are sorted Ron" I said give him.a stern look before smiling at the other occupants of the room and taking my leave.

We all had to cross our fingers and pray that they wouldn't point Ron out when the police got , if they did I didn't know what would happen.


	22. Chapter 22

Sunlight blared though my curtains, waking me from my restless slumber. I say up in bed feeling exhausted, with a soft groan I rolled over my bed and allowedmy feetto hit the floor. Slowly I passed across my room and pulled the door open, before shuffling across the landing into the bathroom with tired eyes. I rubbed my face roughly then glanced into the mirror, that sight that met me caused my eyes to shoot open wide and my eyebrows to disappear into my hair line. My face was covered in splattered blood, looking down to my hands that we're in the same state. Quickly wasting the blood from my skin, i checked myself over for any sign of injury. Finding none I returned to my room feeling a little confused, i closed my door gently and leaned against it. Only then did I notice the letter sat on my bedside table, as I stepped towards it I noticed it was written in my hand.

Alex,

I knew i would not recall my movements from last night, so i am writing them down so I will. Last night I attacked a man, i attacked him so brutality I am not even sure if I left him breathing. The man's name Simon Cross.

A hand reached up and covered my mouth as I read, I'd attacked someone last night. I didn't remember doing it, which means I must have been blind with rage. If I had gone after Cross I wouldn't have gone alone, one or both of the twins would have gone with me. I needed to talk to them.

"Ah Alex, there you are dear. I was wondering when you would emerge" Ron smiled as he answered the door to my knock.

"What happened last night Ronnie?" I asked instantly.

"You'd better come in" he replied and moved so I could pass him into his apartment.

I stepped into the hallway and allowed him to take my jacket before stepping into the living room, i smiled softly as Reggie and Teddy came into view.

"Morning Alex" Teddy nodded, i nodded in return with a soft smile as Ron placed his hands on my upper arms and pushed me forward.

"Now about last night my little Alex" Ronnie said as he lead me into a seat by Reggie while he sat the other side.

"You turned up here last night asking for some help, obviously with it being you we agreed to help you. We left the appartment together but it was only after we left that we both noticed something different about you. Your eyes were so dark almost black, and you had an almost rigid stance to you. It was then you told us you knew where Simon Cross was, but he wouldn't be alone which is why you'd called on us" Ronnie said, as I drank his words in greedily.

"To cut a long story short you hunted him down, when you finally came face to face. Your movements became almost animalistic and you launched a brutal attack on him. When you'd finished you left him in a pool of is own blood. We tried to stop you numerous time, but you were beyond reasoning" Reggie explained.

My eyes welled up with years and my mind began to run around itself, I'd only ever blacked out in rage once before. The only reason the person I'd attacked that night wasn't dead was because Lily was there to calm me down. This time there was no Lily, and I couldn't be calmed. What if this time they weren't so lucky.

My mind began to face over different sernieros and ideas, my mind slowly beginning to cloud over my eyes quickly following.

"We'll sort it Alex. What ever comes of it we will sort it" Reg said softly patting my knee gently.

Ronnie had shot someone dead in a pub, I'd potentially beaten someone to death. What was becoming of us? On the up side when Ron was pulled up for a police line up for Cornell's murder, he wasn't pointed out. Me on the other hand, if someone has seen me attack Cross I would be In front of the judge quicker than a flash. I didn't have the same influence as the twins did, nor their intimidating presence.

As these thoughts flew though my mind I turned and glanced at the boys, only then did I notice the sadness and lost look in Reggies eyes.

"Reggie?" I asked quietly, he turned at my voice "what's wrong?" I asked gently.

"Francis had left me" he replied stiffly before leaving the room with haste.

I narrowed my eyes slightly when I thought back, only realising then that I hadn't actually seen her in a few days. I quickly jumped to my feet and made a bee-line for the kitchen, where I knew Reggie had headed. I found him leaning over the sink with his back to me, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"Reg, I am so sorry" I said as I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his back. His shaking intensified as he turned and wrapped his arms around me, as he sobbed quietly.

That was the first time I ever saw Reggie Kray cry, and get I let him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry I have been MIA for so long, it has been one thing after another and my head has been spinning again very sorry and this chapter is in two parts.**

Rage, pure blind rage. That was the only thing I felt, he had some serious nerves that's for sure. I'd found a envelope say propped against my front door, inside that envelope was a note.

You failed you crazy bitch

My turn, Cross.

I say at the kitchen table my eyes closed, the letter scrunched in my tensed hand. To make matters worse today was my mothers funeral, i was desperately trying to keep calm but I was failing horribly. A knock at my front door caught my attention and my head slowly moved to look at it, it wasn't into the knock sounded again didI love to answer it. I dropped the letter on the table, and headed towards the door.

"Morning Ronnie" I sighed as my eyes landed on him. She smiled softly at me before stepping around me into the house.

"You'll ride with Reggie and myself today, we don't what you being harrsed" he said as he patted my shoulder before walking down the hall towards the kitchen.

"To late for that Ronnie 'ole' boy" I said as I followed Ronnie into the kitchen, where I found him reading the crumbled note from the table. He's eyes found mine as they narrowed in anger, he threw the letter back onto the table and stepped forward; gently placing his hands in my upper arms and bending to he could look me in the eye.

"If he tries anything today.." he started.

"If he tries anything today I'll tear him apart" I snarled softly.

Ronnie offered me a stiff smile before patting my shoulder and quickly passing me, taking a deep breath I compossed myself and grabbed my veiled hat from the table, gently placing it on my head of dark hair and pulled the veil over my face. I'd be damned if anyone other then family saw me cry.

I followed Ronnie though my house to the front door where he stopped, he turned to me with a sad smile and stepped forward pulling me into a tight embrace. Not many people could say Ronnie Kray had put his arms around you in a comforting way rather then a threatening one.

With a deep breath I stepped out of his arms and offered him a small smile before moving around him and opened the door, Reggie turned at the sound where he was stood besides a large black car. My eyes were instantly drawn towards a black horse drawn carriage, lead by 4 black horses they would take my mother to her final resting place. I blinked quickly to try and stop the tears that threatened to fall and stepped out of the house towards Reg, he took my hand gently and was me towards the car opening the car and climbing in after me, leaving Ronnie to walk around the car and climnb in the other side. Suddenly I began to remember why I was currently say in this car and my chest tightened, my hands automatically reached for the twins, who both took a hand gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We're right here Alex" Reggie said softly, I gave him a watery smile as the car moved forward following the carriage.

The service was lovely and I managed to keep the tears at bay, but I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold it together. The vicar smiled softly at me as he finished his pieces and invited me up to say a piece for my mother. I stood slowly and straightened my dress beofre walking to the front of the church and turned to look at the people who has come to say their farewells.

"When Lily and I were born and placed in our mothers arms, the doctors told her she'd have to watch us, and watch us she did. She watched us fail numerous times and succeed, she dusted us off when we fell and fixed out grazed knees. She was the prefect mother and did anything and everything to be sure my sister and I were ok. As you know I lost my sister Lily a little over 4 years ago and I have some nothing but worry for her since. Well Lils you got mum to watch over you now your going to be ok, i don't need to worry for you now. I love you mum and I will miss you everyday of my life until we meet again"

I felt heard slowly start to gather in the corner of my eyes, Ronnie starting to move caught my eye. But before he could I found myself pulled into someone's arms, i instantly tensed and went to pull away. Until I recognised my comforter and I returned the embrace, Violet Kray.


	24. Chapter 24

**I am so sorry this has taken so long, here is the second part to the last chapter. Hope you enjoy xx**

 **JUST A WARNING THERE IS SOME VIOLENCE AND MURDER IN THIS CHAPTER**

After the ceremony the twins invited everyone back to the club, so we could celebrate my mother'slife. Once there I was stopped constantly by people I didn't know, telling me how sorry they were and how lovely a person my mother had been. I probably would have appreciated it a little more if I'd known half of them, there had only been a handful of people at the actual service. So many of these had tagged along afterwards for the drinks. Also Ron and Reg had demanded I was not to buy any drinks because I had a tab they'd pick up afterwards, as much as I knew they cared I wished they wouldn't fuss so much.

"Your mother really was a saint dear, with a heart of pure gold. She had time for everyone" Violet smiled softly while holding my hands tightly.

"Thankyou Violet, she was an amazing woman" I replied with a teary smile.

Suddenly movement to my left caught my attention followed by a scuffle, i turned to see what the problem was and instantly saw red. He was here, Simon Cross. He had the nerve to turn up here now, when I was at my most vunuerable, but Certainly not my weakest. He had planned this thinking I'd be in no state to fight or defend myself, well he couldn't be more wrong. A fight was the very thing I needed.

"At least now she is dead she doesn't have to deal with her failure of a daughter. Fancy that one dead daughter and one dead beat one " he yelled ovet the music abd people, his eyes found me and he smirked widely, before strolling out of the club like he owned it.

"Excuse me Violet" I forced out politely, before side stepping her and stalking in the direction hehe'd left.

"Alex! Wait!" I heard someone shout, i glanced across and saw Ron and Reg watching me Frances stood behind them. I shook my head angrily and pushed on quicker, Cross was mine and this time I'd make sure he didn't breath another word.

I stepped out of the club and breathed in the crisp cool air as I looked around, no sign of him. A few people where scattered around here and there, but no Cross. Then I spotted him across the road glaring at me with a sick smile on his face. If he thought witnesses could save him now, he was deadly mistaken.

"Who would have guessed you wake up this morning to bury your mother and they'll end the day planning to bury you" he sneered as I neared him "At least your tart of a sister doesn't have to watch the great and powerful Alex Lea fall...because you are going to fall Alex and I will be the one to take you down" he roared before rushing the rest of the way towards me.

Before I could even react he knocked me clean off my feet and flat onto my back, instantly winding me. I took two big gulps of air and tried to regain my breath, when a weight suddenly fell onto my legs and Simons Dave appeared over mine.

"I'm going to enjoy this" he smiled with a smug expression,before he rained two hard fists into my face, followed by gasps from onlookers and calls for Ron and Reg. I felt my nose explode and gush with blood instantly, which in turn made my eyes water.

A gurgled moan escaped my mouth as it slowly filled with blood, i snarled angrily at the smug expression on his face. He thought he'd won, when things had only just started. I pulled my arm back and smashed my elbow into his throat causing him to gag for air, while releasing his hold on my legs. Then I pushed him back and pulled my legs out from under him, coiling up I kicked forward with all my night hitting him square in the chest with both feet sending him backwards on to the floor. I quickly climbed to my feet and flat a mouthful of blood from my mouth, as Cross also climbed to his feet.

"You picked the wrong day to piss me off!" I growled before grabbing a bottle from a man who had come over to check on me.

"Alex!" Called a voice behind me, whether it was Ron or Reg I wasn't sure, but it made Cross take his eyes off me and that was my moment. I lunged forward and smashed the bottle into the side of his face causing it to shatter. I then took the sharp jaggered bottle and rammed it twice into his throat, before kicking his legs out from under him. I watched him fall to the floor, motionless. Lifeless.

"I win" I snarled before throwing the bottle to go side and staggered slightly.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and I instantly span with a bloody fist raised, only to have it caught by Reggie.

"Alex, you gotta get out of here. Too many eyes" he said quietly, his eyes dancing around the spectators "we'll deal with him"

"What you all staring at!? I'm your way" Ron yelled causing people to jump into action leave the area. Leaving me with the opportunity to walk away uninterrupted with a spring in my step, I'd finally kept my last promise. I had dealt with Lilys killer, if I went to jail for this at least I went with my promise fulfilled.


	25. Chapter 25

**this chapter is written differently completely too how I've been writing, this is a little look into Alex's past and into her mind. It is also written in 3rd person. The next chapter will return to normal.**

Age 3:

Two sisters chased each other laughing widely and yelling in excitment when they caught each other, identical twins the same in every way physically. This was Alex Lea's earliest memory, happily playing with her sister before her mental conditions began to take over.

Age 5:

Alex and Lily Lea had everything they ever needed, plus their mother wrapped around their tiny fingers. There was only one problem they ever felt the need to worry about, that was when daddy started shouted and smacked their mum. They also met their oldest friend this year, Francis Shay.

Age 10:

This was the age when things started to change for the Lea twins, Alex had her first street fight and for the first time she felt the need to protect Lily. She needed the thrill of a scrap and wasn't happy unless she had it, this was the age that she learnt Lily was not a fighter and she took on the role of number one protector.

Age 14:

Alex had her first run in with with the police, she'd had a fight with an older boy and broken his nose. That older boy just so happened to be the son of the chief of police. She received a slap on the wrist and her parents were slapped with a nasty fine, a fine that her father didn't let her forget.

Age 16:

Alex was diagnosed with borderline personality disorder, she isolates herself from everyone except Lily. She develops a reputation for fighting, rarely losing and making a mess of her opponents.

Age18:

By this time Alex trusts no one, even Lily occasionally. Their childhood friend Francis had drifted into the background when Alex's behaviour become partically unstable, but it didnt take long for her to return to the twins.

Age 19:

Alex found the right medicine to help stabilise herself, she finally felt some what human. Though she knew she would always be watched over for her condition she refused to be controlled by it.

Alex sat in her mother's living room as the past drifted over her, she remembered fondly playing tag with Lily and Francis, while always watching out for them both like a mother hen. She grew to become some what of a protector for the pair, because no matter how unsettled or blindly angry she became she never once turned it on them growing up.

A bottle of vodka sat on the table besides her, three thirds of it gone. She may have settled Lilys demons, but hers were still very much alive. She couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong, no matter how hard she tried. It was late that night when a knock at the door had her throwing a dressing gown on and rushing down stairs, it was never good news if a call came in the middle of the night. She was right to be concerned, very right. Francis had killed herself.


End file.
